Brothers blood and lies
by MangaPete
Summary: A story when the 14th and mellenium earl has brothers, intil a day one of them should become the new mellenium earl and they betrayed each other


Brothers blood and lies

**Hello there, this is the first time trying to write a fanfiction xD**

**i'm not so good at english so please don't blame me for that xD**

**Well enjoy this one shot with 14th and Millenium earl **

Where all happens it also ends

The two brothers that always cared for each other were now in a fight, a decision which shall be the Millenium Earl's for this season.

Adam just stood there, crying but... he smiled, at his brother falling down to the ground.

The sound of crown clown falling from his hand and to the ground making the sound of defeat

The room was made by the Millenium Earl many years ago, old and light. There were only windows and one white piano in the middle.

Adam walked over to his brother that was trying to get some air – he was crying

Leaning down to his level, crying but still smiling

"Can you remember....?" 14th said

Adam looked at his brother with shocking eyes but relived that his brother still was alive, just a little

"What do you mean?" Adam said

14th smiled as his white cape began to disappear, like the crown clown was dead

"This morning were you and I in a fight, just because you not wanted to shape, but now..." the 14th stopped and coughed some blood up

"...now we are in a fight because of one fatal question: Who shall become the Millenium Earl"

Adam looked at him

"Road is gonna miss you" Adam said

14th smiled and looked at the piano that he had made a long time ago, he grinned and looked at Adam,

"But my Adam, how will you control my ark?" the 14th smiled

Adam was making big eyes of hatred, the only thing he hated his brother for was that he was the only one to control the ark – the ark the first noah had made

Adam grabbed the 14th's neck, and squeezed hard so that the 14th live soon was over

killing his brother for this, was this right? Of course it was, he is gonna be the Millenium Earl, the creator of Akuma and the leader of the noah clan, no one, even if it is his own brother... Even I will not be an obstacle in his quest to become the Millenium Earl. No one will be.

"Are you crying Adam?"

Adam felt his brothers warm hand at his cheek

He was still alive?

Die! just let me be the Millenium Earl

He is smiling? Why he is going to die? Because of his own brother? Why is he smiling now of all times!?

"Do you remember dear Adam?" 14th said

Hate was showing in Adam face

"What is it? 14Th " Adam said

14th just looked at his brother, sad, very sad

"You don't wanna call my real name anymore?" 14th said sad

Adam looked at him with a dark look

"You are not a noah anymore" Adam said and squeezed harder, but... the 14th grinned

"Hahahahaha!" 14th was showing a big insane smile

"Do you remember! Noah can't die!"

He is right, noah will came back in a new body, but still he is going to become Millenium Earl now, and if 14th is trying to take it from him, he's gonna kill him again

"Die 14th !"

Still smiling the 14th sat up and looked in his brothers eyes with insanity glimting

"The heart will try to kill you...brother..."

"DIE NOW 14th!!!"

"But..."

silence

"BUT I WILL BE THERE FIRST TO KILL YOU AND BECOME THE MILLENIUM EARL!!!" was the 14th last word when he fell down, dead in his eyes, dead from his brother and the noah clan.

Adam took his hands away from his brothers neck with shock,

Just now? What happened? Please just let me become...

Suddenly the only door in the white room open before him, and at the opening the old Millenium Earl stood to congratulate Adam for being the new one,

"Well done Adam, well done, come here lord Millenium" the earl said

Adam felt a power squeezing him, like a new body became a part of him

He looked at the window and saw that his body really had changed, to be ugly and fat but the power...the power was amazing! Finally he was the creator of akuma and leader of the noah clan, he was the Millenium Earl!

He looked at the door, but the old earl was gone

maybe dead? Who cares now when Adam was the lord Millenium Earl

Nothing is important now...

He walked to the door with his big smile

"Oi brother!"

Adam turned around fast, it was the 14th voice! Is he still...

He looked at the window and saw 14th and himself when they was younger, a flashback?

"Is it a promise brother" said the little 14th with a angry voice

Adam at the window gave his brother a hug and looked at him in the eyes

"Yes... it's a promise, I will always protect you Yuda" said Adam in the window, and 14th showed a big smile.

The window suddenly became red of blood. And the earl left the room in silence.

**So this was my oneshot with 14****th**** and ****the Millenium Earl**** xD**

**I**** hope that you ****enjoyed**** this **


End file.
